Una rusa en sus días
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Si un amor con una rusa tienes, cuidado de sus días negros deberás tener.


_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

-¡Nicocchi, ayúdame! –pidió a gritos la pelimorada mientras zarandeaba a su pequeña amiga pelinegra.

-¡Ya suéltame senos de vaca! –por más que lo intentara no podía liberarse de las sacudidas- ¿¡Que rayos de pasa ahora!?

-¡Necesitas salvarme!- su voz sonaba demasiado alterada. Las personas que transcurrían en el parque se les quedaban viendo e incluso algunos pensaban que la chica estaba loca.

-¡Pues dime que está pasando!

-¡Algo horrible, horrible!

-¡Dime o te reviento esos senos de vaca que tienes! –grito la más baja y con un fuerte movimiento alejo a su "agresora" para poder ver bien su cara de asustada.

-¡Es horrible, voy a morir! –arrastro sus manos sobre sus mejillas desesperada.

-¿Morir? No me digas que… ¿¡reprobaste una materia y tus padres te sacaran de la escuela!? –Exclamo sorprendida y recibió una bofetada- ¡Oye! ¿¡Porque me abofeteas!?

-¡Piensa con claridad Nicocchi! ¡Algo razonable!

-¡Pero no me golpes! A ver… ¿Eli comenzó a salir con alguien y te dejo? –De nuevo recibió una fuerte bofetada- ¡Ya bájale a tus golpes!

-¡Pues tu deja de decir estupideces! –Bramo y se cruzo de brazos- ¡Voy a morir y tú solo dices idioteces!

-¡Mejor dime que paso con un carajo!

-¡Elicchi está en su mostruacion! –Exclamó aun mas alterada- ¡Nicocchi, no te vayas! –vio como su pelinegra amiga se alejaba con indiferencia.

-Me voy porque pensé que era algo importante –se giro a verla con una aburrida cara- me asustas y después sales con la idiotez de que estas asustada porque Eli tiene su periodo, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¡Es que si puedo morir! –grito muy altera. Pero la pelinegra sabia la solución al estado de su amiga, le dio una fuerte bofetada- ¡Nicocchi, no me pegues! –reclamo molesta como rara vez se le veía.

-Yo hice por tu bien idiota, ahora respira y dime que paso –se cruzo de brazos con una actitud neutra.

La sacerdotisa acato la orden y respiro profundamente para calmarse, cuando logro calmarse sonrió de lado- lo siento Nicocchi, tú no tienes la culpa…

-Es obvio que no es mi culpa -refunfuño- ahora que estas más calmada, dime el porqué te da miedo tu novia en sus días.

-Bueno...para eso tengo que explicarte como se pone en los primeros cuatro días...

-Pues hazlo, soy toda oídos -sonrió divertida. Ver a su depredadora tan nerviosa la ponía un tanto feliz.

-Pues bien, todo empezó hace cuatro días…

.

~0~

 _POV Nozomi_

 _Primer día_

 _"Normal"_

 _-Que desfortuna -suspiro mi querida Elicchi después de salir del baño de su habitación._

 _-¿Que pasa Elicchi? -la mire confundida desde mi cómodo lugar en su cama._

 _-Hoy empezó mi periodo -soltó un suspiro sin ánimos y se sentó al lado mío._

 _-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Es normal, preocúpate cuando no lo tengas -le sonreí comprensiva. A ninguna mujer que he conocido le gusta la idea de "esos" días._

 _-Lo sé, pero es que me pongo insoportable esos días..._

 _-Ah si~ ¿te pones ultra consentida? -reí divertida al ver su leve sonrojo- tu hermoso sonrojo me lo dice~_

 _-En verdad solo es un día...-desvío la mirada apenada._

 _-No debe ser nada relevante, deberías estar feliz de que no tenemos escuela ~ -la gire con suavidad y le sonreí compresiva- estarás bien, yo te cuidare si te pones mal._

 _-En eso tienes razón, si estoy contigo estaré bien -correspondió mi sonrisa- te deseo suerte, ni Arisa me aguanta en esos días._

 _-No hay problema Elicchi, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?_

 _Segundo día_

 _"Tímida"_

 _Era un hermoso día en el parque de la ciudad, los pajaritos cantaban, los niños jugaban y yo esperaba a mi bella Elicchi. Era el segundo día de su periodo y no había causado ningún alboroto, ya sabía yo que era una exageración suya._

 _-N-Nozomi...-una tímida voz sonó a mis espaldas._

 _Gire al reconocerla y quede bastante confunda al ver a mi querida Elicchi. La mayoría de las veces que mis ojos la veían, siempre daba la impresión de una chica segura, audaz y seria, ahora daba la impresión de una chica tímida como una extraña combinación de Hanayo-chan y Umi-chan en sus peores momentos de timidez._

 _-L-lamento haber llegado tarde...-¿Elicchi...tartamudeo?_

 _-No es problema -la mire confundida._

 _-¿P-porque me miras así? No te gusta mi atuendo ¿v-verdad? -sus ojos se pusieron triste al igual que su voz._

 _-No es eso Elicchi, es solo..._

 _-¿Y-ya no te gusto? Lo sabía...alguien como yo... ¿como podría competir con otras chicas? -bajo la mirada apenada._

 _-Elicchi, no digas eso -tome sus manos entre las mías y busque su mirada- vamos, mírame._

 _-No quiero -alcance a ver un leve puchero._

 _Reí levemente y levante su cara con mi mano derecha- Elicchi, yo solo te quiero a ti, y solamente a ti -le sonreí llena de amor por mi palabra._

 _-¿Estas...hablando enserio? -me miro incrédula._

 _-Te lo juro por mis cartas de tarot que tengo desde niña, que Elicchi es la persona que más amo en este mundo -jure y le seguí sonriendo- ¿me crees?_

 _Ella asintió tímidamente y me abrazo- te creeré._

 _-Me alegra oír eso, te amo Elicchi -selle aquellas últimas palabras con un beso en sus labios. Pero mi deseo de un beso más intenso se fue cuando ella alejo sus labios de los míos -¿que pasa Elicchi? -ladee la cabeza confundida._

 _-N-Nos están viendo...-sus blancas mejillas se volvieron a tornar rosas._

 _Vi a mí alrededor y no absolutamente a nadie -Pero Elicchi, no hay nadie._

 _-Si que lo hay, lo sé- dejó de abrazarme y salió corriendo para ocultarse atrás de un árbol._

 _-Elicchi..._

 _-Nadie me encontrara aquí atrás...-aunque su voz sonaba tenue, logre escuchar sus palabras._

 _Yo solo suspire y me acerqué a su posición, el día sería difícil si se ocultaría todo el día._

 _Tercer día_

 _"Desvergonzada"_

 _Y como predije, nuestra cita fue todo un fiasco. No me molesta que sea tímida, pienso que es muy linda así, pero cada vez que alguien "la veía" se ocultaba o atrás de mi o de un árbol, en cualquier lugar se ocultaba. No podíamos ni avanzar cinco centímetros porque a todo le ponía un pero._

 _Aun no sabía a dónde saldríamos hoy, estaba entrenar con las chicas, pero lo suspendimos por el clima. Un clima nublado y a la espera de lluvia._

 _Estaba acostada en mi suave cama, descansando como me lo merecía, Elicchi no me había llamado o algo parecido, supuse que se había quedado con su hermana o estaría muerta de cólicos._

 _Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos para dormir un rato, el aroma a humedad me hacía sentir muy relajada, el saber que después de la futura lluvia abría un hermoso cielo con un brillante sol me hacia dormir como un bebe._

 _No supe si termine completamente dormida porque logre sentir un peso extra sobre mí, algo húmedo entraba a mi boca y algo cálido acariciaba mis voluptuosos pechos._

 _Abrí los ojos alterada cuando sentí un fuerte apretó en mi seno izquierdo. La imagen que vi sobre mi me sorprendió, era mi rubia novia que no dejaba de besarme ni tocarme desenfrenadamente, como si su vida dependiera de eso._

 _Ella noto mi mirada confusa, se alejo con suavidad de mí y paso su lengua por mi cuello._

 _-¿E-Elicchi, que haces? -le pregunte entre el gemido que salió de mis labios por su tacto._

 _-Tengo hambre de ti -susurro contra mi oído con esa sensual voz que solo usaba cuando quería "divertirse"_

 _-P-pero Elicchi, n-no podemos -jadee sumamente sonrojada- a-aun estás en tu periodo..._

 _-Pero tú no -me miro con una sonrisa de depredadora- puedo divertirme y devorarme a esta linda mapache -con esa feroz mirada volvió a besarme con fervor._

 _No importa cuánto me quiera resistir, Elicchi siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo...lo único que pude hacer es ser su sumisa..._

 _Cuarto día_

 _"Sarcástica y cruel"_

 _-Dios si que estoy cansada...-suspire mientras terminaba de barrer el pateó del templó._

 _Elicchi no me había dejado descansar, por más de cinco horas estuvimos "jugando" o más bien yo fui su juguete y ella fue una chica jodidamente sexy y muy calenturienta, con nada le daba gusto. Hasta me termino por amarrar en la cama con mis suéteres... ese día el zorro devoro al mapache_

 _-¿Que estará haciendo ahora? Cuando me levante esta mañana ella no estaba, ¿donde se abra metido?_

 _No pensé que Elicchi en su periodo tuviera ese tipo de reacciones, yo me la imaginaba con cólicos o con llanto, no con una faceta tímida y después sexosa, no imaginó que hará Arisa-chan para aguantarla..._

 _A lo lejos del patio del templo vi una figura muy conocida para mí -¡Elicchi! -la llame con alegría pero ella no pareció inmutarse de mi presencia- ¿será que no me escucho? -confundida me acerque a ella para ver si estaba bien._

 _Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, ella se giro y me sorprendí al ver una sonrisa irónica- Si te escuche, no estoy sorda -hablo de una manera tan frívola que me hizo dudar si era mi novia la que hablaba o Nicocchi._

 _-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunte preocupada, ella nunca me hablaba así..._

 _-¿Que me puede pasar? Sólo tengo un dolor de los mil infiernos, pero nada me pasa -ironizó y río._

 _-No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva..._

 _\- ¿te digo algo? -asentí con algo de miedo a su tono de voz- A veces pienso en quien caerá en tus brazos y no sé si reírme o sentir compasión-eso me dolió como mil dagas incrustadas en mi pecho._

 _-Entiendo que tienes cólicos y te duele, pero no tienes porque hablarme así...-quería llorar, pero no lo haría. Ella no me hablaba enserio, esa no era mi linda e inteligente Elicchi- ¿porque actúas así?_

 _-Me ahogué en un océano llamado mujer -hablo seca y después sonrió con cinismo- Cuéntame, ¿Tu orgullo besa mejor que yo?_

 _-No sé a que te refieres, pero no me está gustando el tono que estas usando -le hice frente con una sería mirada._

 _-Soy lo que soy, y ese es asunto mío -se dio la vuelta y se fue lleno del templo- ¡te aviso cuando quiera una noche extra! -grito y la deje ver._

 _Tuve que apoyarme de mi fiel escoba para no caer estrepitosamente sobre el piso. Me dolía esa actitud, me sentía tan usada y tan estúpida, que por un momento pensé en llorar... Pero no lo haría, esas palabras no eran de mi Elicchi, de mi dulce chico que solo por ella sonrió y vivo. Ella no diría esas cosas de mi ni cuando su vida dependiera de eso. Jale el mayor aire que pude y tome mi celular que ocultaba en mi traje de sacerdotisa. No quería sorpresas para el último día de Elicchi, así que llame a su hermana, ella me diría la verdad._

~0~

 _POV normal_

 _Quinto día_

 _"Furiosa"_

-y es por eso que voy a morir -la pelimorado sentada en una banca bajo la mirada- Arisa-chan me dijo que en el último día del periodo de su hermana...se ponía tan, pero tan enojada que era un perfecto rival para Hulk

-Por los dioses, no creo que...

-Cuando ella estaba en secundaria, tiro a un chico del segundo piso por decirle hola...

-¿Que...? -la pelinegra estaba perpleja.

-No paso a mayores, pero a Elicchi la expulsaron...

-Entonces si es de cuidado...

-¿ahora entiendes mi situación? -la ojiverde la miro con mucho miedo- me destrozara si me ve, ayer pude aguantar, pero ahora no...

-¿Porque no te quedas en mi casa a dormir? -sugirió la enana- Eli no te buscara en mi casa.

-Claro que lo hará, sabe donde buscarme...

-Entonces toma esto -saco de su bolsa de mano un tipo de perfume y se lo roseo en todo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Basta Nicocchi! ¿¡Que rayos me pusiste!?

-Mi sensual perfume -hablo con orgullo.

-Genial, ahora huelo gigola -se quejó mientras intentaba apartar ese extraño aroma de su ropa.

-Pues a Maki-chan le gusta mucho -suspiro molesta- solo por hoy dejo pasar tu "problema de hormonas"

-Pero que considerada -puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿quieres ir conmigo fuera de la ciudad? -la pelimorada la miro confundida- mi madre ira a visitar a unas tías y me dijo que podía invitar a alguien, ¿vienes conmigo?

-¿estás hablando enserio? -hablo esperanzada.

-Si, así resolvemos dos problemas al mismo tiempo. Tú te alejas de Eli y yo tengo compañía -sonrió levemente y se levanto del banco- ¿verdad que es una buena idea?

-Lo es Nicocchi, gracias -ella también se levantó del banco y le sonrió alegremente a la enana- te besaría si no tuviera pareja.

-¿Q-que? -abrió los ojos alterada- ¡ni se te ocurra! ¡Lo haces y te rompo la cara!

-Si me lo prohíbes es porque quieres ~ -alegre tomo a la chica de la cintura para que no escapara- ¿Lista? 3...2...1-se acerco a los labios de la chica haciéndola creer que la besaría en los labios, pero finteo y le beso la mejilla- ¡Ya está~! Un rico beso en la mejilla~

-E-eres una idiota...-la pelinegra bajo la mirada apenada.

-NO-ZO-MI -una tétrica y cruel voz se hizo zonas enfrente de "la pareja"

-Ya valimos...-robóticamente, la pelimorada se giro para verla- h-hola amor, ¿que te trae por aquí? -hablo de una manera nerviosa.

-¡Corre! -la enana salió dispara fuera de la zona de peligró.

-Traidora...-murmuro por debajo, el carraspeo de la rubia la hizo mirarla con más miedo -¿si amor? -intento sonreír pero no pudo.

Cada paso que daba se convertía en su fin...

Desde ese día, Nozomi aprendió algo muy importante de su novia. Podía llegar a ser tan tímida como Hanayo y Umi, su pasión solo era comparable con el amor de Kotori por las alpacas, era tan sarcástica que hería, y por último, su furia le costó la mejilla morada y un regaño que duró una semana

Si una rusa has de amar, su bipolar cuerpo tendrás que entender para vivir, así tu mejilla no arderá como mil soles.

 _ **¡Por fin! Ya extrañaba actualizar y subir algo, ahora que soy libre, puedo actualizar.**_

 _ **¿Qué mejor manera de regresar subiendo algo de nuestra cumpleañera el día de hoy? Pobre de Nozomi…ni con su hermosa rubia puede vivir…**_

 _ **Pero bien, mañana actualizare otras cosas e intentare subir otras cosas también.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
